Not Forgotten
by Novasaurusrex
Summary: Years after Nova leaves the Firefly house, something draws him back. MOE!Nova, family arguments, lots of cursing and more than I can or care to explain involved. Better summary on the first page. Rated M for cursing, M/M Yaoi!  sex, violence, etc...
1. Prelude

This is basically a sequel to a story my friend Kirk wrote for me. His story took place whenI was much younger. In his story, Otis raped me, tortured me and cut off all the fingers on one of my hands. Here's the full background info/summary-

**Kirk's story**

_Nova was walking in the field in front of the Firefly house, looking for shelter from the rain late at night. Just as he spotted the house and his hope were raised, Otis hit him over the head. After throwing the boys over his shoulder, Otis took him to the house and raped him whilst he was unconcious. In the middle of it, Nova woke up and, of course, began to injoy it. After Otis climaxed, he cut off all the fingers on one of Nova's hand's and then raped him some more. When all was said and done, he locked Nova in the basement._

**What happened next**

_What I pieced together in my awkward mind, after weeks of quasi-rape and torture, Baby Firefly got jealous of not having Otis's full attention 24/7. Soon, she went to the basement and beat the shit out of him, shortly after taking him into town and dropping him off in a dumpster. All in all, leaving him for dead. Otis was furious, but because he's a crazy bastard, he moved on and torturred and killed others, soon forgetting the little blonde._

So, please read the first chapter. If you like it, the second chapter will be up soon(I hope).


	2. Chapter 1

_I'm back, I guess._

_._

_._

_Anyway, this is the sequel to a story my friend Kirk wrote for me._

_*ahem* I was inspired, so I decided to write what happens years later when I wanna head back to the Firefly house and see Otis again. I guess it's a touch of Stockholm's Syndome, ne?_

_Moving on! Here's the warnings and whatnot-_

**Warnings- Strong language, mentions of rape, M/M(yaoi) sex, torture(I think), mentions of torture, gore and many, many other horribly wonderful things**

**Disclaimer: Sadly- and I mean VERY sadly- I do not own Otis B. Driftwood, House of 1,000 Corpses, or Rob Zombie, nor do I make any profit off of this shitty story. Though, both would be very nice.**

**And technical I'm not a Mary Stew(Stew instead of Sue, for I am Male), because the story was orignally written by a friend of mine... or some other lame excuse like that, of which I do not care to take the time to make up.**

**~Flames are welcomed~**

The slight boy stared at his fingerless hand, treading through the marshy field as he did so many years ago, not bothering to raise his line of vision just yet. The moon shone brightly in the starless sky over head, peeking out from a cluster of dank clouds and shedding just enough light for the young 'man' to see.

When the Firefly house loomed just several long yards away, bright lights blazing in the windows like Hell fire, he finally tore his gaze away from his useless stump and looked up. Swallowing hard, he brushed crimson hair out of his eyes and quickened his pace, occasionally faltering and tripping over a stump here or a rock there; he had not time nor the patience to watch his footing.

At the ancient, dilapidated porch, there was a hiccup in his courage and he froze, unable to take the remaining few steps to the door, unable to knock and see if the same family lived there, unable to breath- somewhere in the back of his mine, in a part that was still somewhat sane, he found his own lack of bravery unsettling. Before he could think any over, the old front door's lock clicked and the heavy thing swung open.

Mother Firefly backed out the doorway and twirled around, her long hair all but whipping the poor boor in the face. Eyes wide, he hastily shoved his bad hand in his pants pocket and took a few steps backwards, opening his mouth to ramble off an excuse as to why he was... was... what exaclty was he doing? No time to even ask himself- Mother Firefly's expression went from startled to amused as she looked the small boy over.

"Why, hey there, sweetie," cooed the women, her words drenched in a false kindness so thick, the younger felt his stomach churn. "What can I do you for?"

"E-excuse me?" the boy didn't quite catch on.

"Lemme try again- why the hell are ya'll on my property?"

"Oh... Oh!" Eyes growing wider, he fumbled for his words. "I, um, got lost... I mean, I was hiking early and got, uh, seperated from my tourgroup." He chewed his lower lip, hoping she bought the load of shit he was throwing at her.

"Sugar, why didn't ya say so? Come on!" Mother Firefly grinned widely, ushering the boy in.

Standing in the warm entryway, the boy looked around. '_So this is what it looks like..._' he thought to himself, happy to finally see the old house. As he grew lost in his thoughts, Mother Firefly left the room. Shortly after, a violently argument broke out and the shouting snapped him from his trance-like state.

"Well, I don't know who the fuck she is!"

"Why don't ya go fuckin' ask her, dumbshit? Ya wanna fuckin' know so bad!"

"Yeah? Well, fuck you!"

'_She?_' the boy thought, convince that the argument couldn't have been about himself, but still somewhat worried. Heavy footsteps thundered down the stairs, bringing his attention in their direction. An angry man with long hair stood on the last step and looked around the wall. '_O-otis..._' the boy could feel himself blushing and instinctively looked down, pushing his stumpy hand deeper into his pocket.

"Hey, little shit- where the fuck are ya?" Otis called out, whiping his head about. Spotting the boy, he scoffed and hopped off the step, deliberately walking slow. "I wonder why this fucker looks so fuckin' familiar?" Approaching him, Otis reached for his chin, intended to tilt his face up to get a better look. But Mother interupted him, sauntering into the room.

"Otis, are ya being nice to out little guest?"

"Fuckin' fuck off, woman!" he barked, turning around and marching into the livingroom to plop onto the dusty couch. Looking over his bare shoulder, he alternately glared at the two.

Feeling awkard, the boy stared at his feet, starting to wish he hadn't made the journey to the house. He licked his suddenly dry lips and looked up nervously.

"So, ya got a name, little shit?" Otis turned completely around in his seat, now facing the boy.

"Uh... yes, sir. It's, um, Nova."

"That's fuckin' stupid."

"Uh..."

"Now, sweetie, don't listen to him. It's a pretty name for a pretty young lady." Mother moved a bit closer and smiled down at him. "Now, come and have a seat. Stop bein' shy." She put a nailpolished hand on his back and gently pushed him into the sitting room, in the direction of a plush arm chair.

Trying not to, but failing and stumbling regardless, Nova moved toward the chair. Sitting down, he furrowed his brow.

"Miss F- Uh, Miss, I'm not a girl." he said, trying not to blush again.

"Huh. Coulda fooled me. I mean, ya fuckin' look like a women, but... Hell, I'll take your word for it." Otis was calm, his tone even. It almost startled Nova, but he knew the older man was insane, so mood swings could and should be expected. Mother said , everyone soon growing quiet, and he got that awkward feeling again.

"Um, maybe I should leave? I mean, I don't-"

"Hush up, now. You can go and leave just yet. Not when it's this late," Moter Firefly seemed to scold him, even through her overly large, overly fake smile. "Come on, _Nova_, you'll be spending the night and you can leave in the mornin' when it's safe to go out. Why, Otis'll even drive ya into town. Won't ya, otis?"

"Woman, what did I say early? What did I say?" he turned to Nova. "Boy, tell this fuckin' whore what I fuckin' told her not ten fuckin' minutes ago."

"Uh, sir...?" Nova wasn't sure he wanted to answer, not wanting to offend Mother Firefly.

"Dammit, I said 'Fuckin' **fuck you**, women'. So fuck off, ya sack'a shit." He crossed his arms over his barechest and gave her a sour look.

"Alrighty then, I guess I'll go make us some dinner. How's pork sound?"

Sitting around the large dinner table, Nova pushed the pork and other unidentifiable foods around his plate, focusing a little too hard on the porcelin plate. Mother Firefly sat at the head of the table, smiling cheerfully at everyone in the crowded room. In the seat on her immediate right was Tiny, awkwardly hunched over in his chair. Next to him was Grandpa Hugo, who just would stop staring at Nova. The other head seat was empty, but the next one over was where Otis sat. And he sat uncomfortably close to Nova.

"Grandpa, stop staring at our guest- it's rude."

"Quiet woman- I'll do what I want. And right now I want her." He pointed a shakey, decrepit finger at the boy.

"Holy fuck, ya old fuckin' fucker! It's not a fuckin' girl. Even if it was, it would wanna fuck your sorry ass." Otis shouted at the old man, slamming his fist on the table and knock over his glass.

"Stop fuckin' with me. That ain't no man!"

"Sure as shit it is- it's a fuckin' man."

"Stop lyin' boy- it's a nasty habit."

"Fuck you, it's a man!"

Baby Firefly wandering in during their argument and took a seat next to Nova. Looking around eagerly, she interupted the quarreling duo.

"What're ya'll goin' on about this time?"

"See this fuckin' geezer?" He jabbed an accusatory finger in Hugo's direction. "He thinks this little shithead right here-" He redirect his finger to point at Nova. "Is a woman. Hugo's a stubborn old shit."

"Well, there's gotta be a way to prove it." Baby looked at Nova. "Ain't ya got a... an adam's apple?" Nova felt his throat and quickly shook his head. "What kinda man-"

"I'm... I'm more of a Lady-boy, really, so you can't quite call me a man."

"What the fuck is 'Lady-boy'"? Otis leaned in close, glaring hard.

"U-uh... Like, I'm a boy, right? But I have... curves, um, full lips, a high-pitched voice... the girly face... all that stuff... yeah..." Nova bowed his head, trying to look down even more- anything to escape the look Otis was giving him.

"Oh. Well, I'll be a son of a bitch. I didn't know they had those." His tone was calm again. "Ya fuckin' see, old man? It is a guy."

"Otis! Stop call him an it. He's a person." Mother Firefly corrected around a bite of food.

"Woman! Fffffuck. You. Stop makin' me fuckin' repeat myself."

The front door banged open and shut just as loud, heavy foot steps leading into the dining room. Captain Spalding entered the room, scowling and carrying bags of fried chicken.

"Dammit all! Here I am, fuckin' food in hand- and ya'll already got dinner made. And half eaten! Can ya fuckin' warn me next time?" Setting the bags down, he took his place at the head of the table opposite Mother. "Who's the runt?"

"This little fuckface is Nova. He's a Lady-boy." Otis looked somewhat smug as Nova finally looked up from his plate.

"Yeah, cute kid," said the clown, taking a few bite of semi-cold pork. "Not my type, though. You know, I like 'em with a little more meat on 'em." He chuckled and winked at the small boy. "The bigger the cushion, the sweeter the pushin'." Nova just stared at him, eyebrows arched.

"Yeah. That's fuckin' gross. No fat chicks." Spat Otis, turning away from the taller man. "Or fat men."

"Oh, shut up. We all fuckin' like different things. Now, I don't go jumpin' on your back for likin' to torture your fucks."

"Torture is different from fuckin' fatties, ya sick-ass clown."

"Nor do I bother you for fuckin' little boys." he added under his breath, but still loud enough to be heard.

"What. The. FUCK." Otis stood up from the table angrily, toppling his chair over in the proccess.

"I fuckin' said you FUCK LITTLE BOYS." Shouted Captain Spalding, standing up as well. Nova choked on his own spit, slipping out of his chair and hitting the dusty floor with a loud thud.

"That's what I fuckin' thought you said." Otis replied, grinning a short while later. The other soon joined him as Nova climbed back into his chair.

"Baby, ya'll wanna help me with the dishes? We'll let the men talk."

While the women busied themselves in the kitchen, Nova listened to the two older men talk. After some time, the conversation died down and Otis turned to him.

"So, where are ya sleepin'?"

"Uh, the couch?" he replied meekly, not wanting to imagine sharing a bed with the other.

"Nope. No fuckin; way kid. This clown fucker's stayin' the night. He's havin' problems with his whore of an old lady." No protests from Captain Spalding. "Try again, little shit."

"The f-floor?" Nova stutter, the odds starting to look bleak.

"N-no ch-ch-chance." Otis mocked in a high-pitched falsetto. "Give it another go, fuckhead."

"...the shed?"

"Dammit, boy!" Otis barked, beating the table with his fist again. "You're sleepin' in my bed tonight."

"O-oh..." '_Oh shit._'

_Hooray! First chappie! I hope you guys liked it~_

_Next chapter should be up soon. Ish. Um, yeah. I make no promises. XD_


	3. Chapter 2

_Second chapter- WOOT! And this one actual has some fuckin' action._

**Warnings- Male/Male(YAOI!) sex/sex acts, cursing, brutality, violence, blood, gore, AWESOMENESS, radiadtion, cyanide, milk, milk by-products, peanuts, FUCKIN' CRAZY SHIT.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Otis B. Driftwood, Devil's Reject, Rob Zombie or any of this shit. Only the story. And I make no profit off it. Unless you count love as profit. In that case, I'm fucked.**

...line...line...line...line...line...line...line...line...line...line...line...line...line...line...line...line...line...line...line...line...line...

Everyone except Nova and Otis had settled in for the night. Mother Firefly and Baby had long since headed up stairs. Captain Spalding recently retired to the lumpy couch, abandoning arguing with Otis and trying to coax Nova into conversation. Tiny retreated to the basement around the same time as the girls departure, but no one was really paying any attention.

Nova fidgeted, dreading the ever approaching bed-time. Suddenly, his eyes went wide- he had to yawn. He fought it for about half a minute before it forced itself out. Otis smirked and stretched, cracking his back with a loud pop.

"I guess it's time to hit the fuckin' hay, little shit." he stood up and jerked his head toward the stairs. "Get your ass up there."

After hesitating for a brief moment, Nova stood and took a few step away from the table. He looked at Otis, wondering how well it would go over if he darted out the door.

"The fuck? Ya want me to carry you, fuckface?" Otis shoved him hard, attempting to make him move faster. Instead, the boy toppled over and hit the floor, his bad hand slipping out of his pocket and landing under him in an awkward manner.

Grunting in annoyance, the older man rolled him over- and his eyes were immediately drawn to Nova's stump of a hand. Otis's eyes were momentarily wide, before they narrowed in obvious anger. Nova looked up at the man frightfully, shivering against the floorboards.

"That's why the fuck you look so fuckin' familiar. You little fuckin' shit..." He reached down and grabbed the boy by the wrist, roughly jerking him to his feet. Once he was steady, Otis pulled back his fist and merrily proceeded to sucker punch Nova in the jaw, grinning when he heard a loud, nasty crunch.

Nova's head whipped to the side from the force of the blow and he distantly heard himself squeak. Turning his head back, his eyes were wide and blood was running down his chin. The old man cupped his hand beneath the boys chin and gave him a pointed look.

"Spit 'em out, little shit." Nova scowled lightly, but complied and spit out two of his molars, along with a generous amount of blood. "Now climb those fuckin' stairs, ya little fucker. It's gonna be a long night."

...line...line...line...line...line...line...line...line...line...line...line...line...line...line...line...line...line...line...line...line...line...

Nova sat on Otis's bed, watching the man rummaged through countless draws. Watching the man's lean body flex while he stretched to reach for whatever he was searching for, the boy felt his face start heat up. As his blush crept across his pale face, Otis turned around and threw something at him. When the soft fabric collided with his head, he let out a soft breath he hadn't been aware he had been holding. Pulling the thing off himself, he discovered it was a t-shirt.

"Um, what's this for exactly?" Nova looked up at him with a puzzled expression.

"Aw, the little shit's a little dumbass, too. How fuckin' adorable." Otis spat, rolling his eyes. "It's a fuckin' shirt to sleep in, ya fuckin' dumb fuck. Ya gotta wear what ya got on now tomorrow, so there's no fuckin' sense in sleepin' in it. Hurry up and change, fuck face."

"Oh... C-can you turn around. Please? I can't change if you're l-"

"Fuck no! Man the fuck up, little shit. Just do it and we can fuckin' move on."

Nova's eye widened considerably, but he did as he was told. With a slight shiver, he pulled off with striped shirt and set it to the side. Picking the t-shirt up again, he slipped it over his head and tugged it on. He frowned slightly as the collar fell over one of his thin shoulders. He looked back over at the other, silent pleading, not wanting to take off his-

"Pants. Take 'em off, ya silly little fucker."

Blushing hard, the boy stood up and bent down, quickly untying his combat boots. As he slid the first shoe off, Otis grabbed his ass, making him yelp in surprise. When both boots were off, he unbuckled his belt and dropped it to the floor before unzipping and slipping out of his tight, grey pants. Looking around somewhat awkwardly, Nova shifted his weight from foot to foot, waiting for further instruction.

"Get on your knees."

"But I-"

"Do **not** make me repeat myself." Otis pulled a switchblade out of his pants pocket. Nova pouted a little, but he complied and knelt before the much stronger man. Automatically, he reached for his belt. Otis smacked his hand away. "Not yet, shit head."

Raising the knife, Otis brought it up to Nova's cheek, resting it in front of his ear. The boy inhaled sharply as the blade was dragged across his cheek, over his nose and to the other ear. He bite his lip hard and tried not to show any signs of pain. He waited as silently as he could as the man slashed away at his pale face, making line after angry red line. Blood welled up in the numerous cuts and ran down to drip onto his borrowed shirt. He kept his eyes clenched shut, not opening them until them blade was ripped through both his rosy lips.

He let out a sound he didn't recognize as tears ran from his now-open eyes, something in the back of his mind registering all the pain as pleasure. He glanced down as blood ran into his eyes, desperately trying to blink the metallic shit out, and gaped at the tent in the front of his tawny, blood-covered shirt. Otis either failed to notice or failed to care, probably the latter, and unzipped his faded jeans. He pulled his semi-hard cock out and pressed it against Nova's lips, making the boy hiss at the stinging sensation. The man glared down at him.

"Ya bite me and I'll cut your fuckin' nuts off. Got that, little shit?" Otis said calmly, still glaring daggers at the other. Nova nodded slightly, fear in his eyes, and it forced a grin from the man. "Come on, fuckface. You don't have to be too scared. I mean, remember all those years ago, when that fuckin' whore of a sister of mine let you free? Yeah, I'm sure you fuckin' do. I thought you were good as gone. Shit, when we lose a bitch, we lose 'em for good."

"I... I don't understand why she let you go. That dumb fuck should've killed your ass. But now that you've dragged your broken self back here- willin'ly, I might fuckin' add- I'm not lettin' ya go this time. You are mine and mine until you fuckin' die. I am the Reaper and I **will** do my job." Otis sneered down at the whimpering boy. "And now it's time for you to do your job. Get to it, ya stupid little fucker." He tentatively pressed his cock against Nova's lips once more, urging the boy on.

Nova swallowed the pain, along with most of his pride, and set to work licking the hard thing from base to tip. When he swirled his tongue around the head and Otis gave him a strained groan, he couldn't help but feel like the some of the control had shifted to his small hands. He knew he was wrong, but it was still a nice feeling.

"Hey, shit stain- come on, stop fuckin' messin' around." Otis grunted. Nova was taking too much time, teasing him just a bit too much. The older man rested the tip of his switchblade of the boys shoulder, prodding at the delicate flesh. He starting digging it in just ever so slightly. Nova cringed a little and looked up with pleading eyes. "Now, you know I wouldn't do it if you'd just fuckin' suck it." Otis explain in a mock-pleasant tone, waving his free hand to emphasize the 'seriousness' of the matter.

When the boy didn't respond, he tangled his dirty fingers in Nova's hair and pushed his head forward. Nova panicked and hastily opened his mouth, not wanting to upset the man. His eyes just about bugged out of his head as Otis's large cock was shoved half-way down his throat, nearly choking him and all-but cutting off his breath. Struggling to breath, Nova took ragged breathes through his nose and placed his hands on the man's thighs, trying to push him away. Otis didn't let up and instead held him in place until lightheadedness set in. Just as he started to sway, Otis pulled out, allowing him to breathe.

"Hurry up and catch your fuckin' breath, fuckhead," he grinned while Nova choked, sputtering and trying relearn the process of inhale/exhale. "This is gonna take a while." Pushing back in just as the boy stopped panting, Otis smirked when the boy put his hand on his hips. Even though it was to keep his balance, Otis saw it as him being a- "Cocky motherfucker," he chuckled, fucking Nova's mouth, watching the boy's eyes tear up. "I bet this hurts like a bitch, huh? I bet your lips just feel like so much fuckin' shit. Right? Uh-huh. They probably do."

Otis groaned as his cock grazed Nova's palate and started thrusting harder. When the boy shut his eyes, he shoved his switchblade deep into Nova's shoulder, right behind the collar bone. Nova's eyes flew open and he clenched his fingers around Otis's narrow hips, his bony digits digging into the albino flesh. Otis twisted the knife, rolling his hips as his climax began to approach.

"Shit!" he cried, giving a finally thrust of his hips and the blade as he released. When he pulled out, Nova swallowed thickly, sobbing quietly as he clutched as his shoulder. Wrenching the knife out, he threw it to the floor, not looking at the man before him.

Otis tucked himself back into his jeans and yawned loudly. After stretching to pop his back, he padded over to his closet. Minutes later, he returned with a lead pipe. Weighing it in his hand, he nodded at Nova.

"Ehh, I guess that was ok. I've had better. Like, from truck stop whores, but I guess ya did your fuckin' best. Right shit stain?" Otis grinned down at him, trying not to laugh at the hurt look on his torn-up face. "Nah, I'm just jerkin' your shit. It was pretty good. Now stand the fuck up."

Eyeing him wearily, Nova stood. His balance was a bit off and he was kinda dizzy, but he stayed standing. At least, he stayed standing until Otis cracked him in the ribs with the pipe.

Laying on the floor, he didn't dare to move- instead he kept still. Otis watched him for a moment before kicking his shit in, raining blows upon his back and stomach. The hits lasted long after the boy was unconscious. Otis stood there, scratching the back of his head, staring down at him.

"Good night, little shit." he cooed, before flopping down on his thin mattress. Looking over the metal bed frame he added- "See ya in the fuckin' mornin'."

...line...line...line...line...line...line...line...line...line...line...line...line...line...line...line...line...line...line...line...line...line...

**Next chapter, here I come...**

**(OwO)**

**^(OwO)^**

**(OwO)**


	4. Author's Note

Before I move on any further, I'd like to give special thanks to Kirk for filling me in on a few things I didn't know about the firefly family- mainly about the fact that Otis is an albino.

I'd really like to thank him for all the inspiration, the loads of help and lots more. All in all, he's a big contributor. Thanks Kirk! :D

I also wanna say, there's gonna be a lemon in the last or second-to-last chapter. Buuuuuuut- *big but there* I don't wanna be labeled a "Mary Stew". So, I got a little bit of a conflict going on. o.o' I'll get over it though. But, yeah. I don't really wanna get fucking flames over it, so something's telling me to tread lightly. On the other hand, I don't really give a shit, so whatever.

Now, back to writing. I hope you enjoy the story and, in the spirit of the Devil's Rejects, **fuck ya'll**. :DDDD


End file.
